camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie Kris
Winnie Kris is a 15-year-old Daughter of Nemesis. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Winifred "Winnie" Jackie Kris was born on September 12. Her mother is the Greek goddess Nemesis and her father is Ronald Kris, a man who worked at a bank. He and Nemesis got married and had Winifred, a beautiful girl with beautiful straight, white, hair. Ronald loved his daughter but wanted to dye her hair because of it's unnatural color. He and Nemesis got in fights constantly. Nemesis left when Winnie was four. Winnie was always a talkative child and she had a beautiful singing voice. She used to make recordings of her singing with her video camera. She grew up very popular and she was the lead singer in a band. Winnie was nothing like Nemesis, but however, she believed in revenge and balace when necessary. When Winnie's school was attacked by Cyclopes, Nemesis visited her. Nemesis was dissapointed that Winnie was nothing like her, so she took away Winnie's voice as revenge. The next morning, Winnie woke up on Half-Blood hill with no explanation of what had happened and no memory of the monster attack. Winnie had tried to speak, but she found that she couldn't. Nemesis claimed her and sent her a note saying ''"Mother knows best." ''You can find Winnie's blog here. Early Life Winnie was very popular at her school. She was in chorus, band, orchestra, and she was the captain of the Cheerleading squad. When Winnie's school was attacked by Cyclopes, she survived, fighting with scissors she found in the band room's desk drawer. Nemesis appeared and finished them off, where Nemesis saw what Winnie had grown into. She was very dissapointed so she took away Winnie's voice when Winnie denied Nemesis knowing better than her. When she got to Camp Half-Blood on April 27, she had no memories of what had happened and she found that she couldn't speak or express her singing voice. Chiron and the whole Hecate Cabin had tried to help, even Victoria Dean asked Hera to help, but they couldn't find any way to get Winnie's voice back. Winnie now has a very hard time expressing her emotions. She has an empathy link with her half-brother Brent Miller. Winnie is still unsure of why her voice was taken away, besides the fact that it was for revenge. Appearance Winnie has naturally white hair that is as white as fallen snow. She dyes her hair in different colors, either natural or vibrant colors. She has pretty pale skin and beautiful gray eyes. Alliances *Brent Miller (empathy link) Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Winnie can't speak. *Winnie used to have an amazing singing voice. *Winnie believes in fairness and balance. *Winnie is an excellent dancer. *Winnie is an amazing poet. *Winnie uses a dagger as her weapon. *Winnie can influence other people's behavior. Gallery Screen+shot+2011-05-05+at+6.08.48+PM.png|Winnie's Dagger tumblr_mjf6zz74Ki1r2mkfwo1_500.jpg|Winnie's natural hair color tumblr_mk0zhvAEnk1s0lz66o1_r2_500.png Winnie Krisjpg.jpeg WinnieThepooh.jpg|Winnie's picture of Winnie the Pooh, which she carries with her to explain her name. Category:Child of Nemesis